Miko's No Specialize in Aliens Too!
by OriginalElementa
Summary: Kagome hated her hero complex, it stayed with her after the Feudal Era and now it got her into a new war; curse the kami that created it! T for saftey and mild language. UNDER RECONSTRUCTION. (This version will be left up but i decided it needed a makeover so keep an eye out for version Two.)
1. Chapter 1

_**Yo! Here's the first chapter to my new fanfic. Feel free to give me criticisms, praise, recommendations etc. I love reviews!**_

_**-OriginalElementa**_

Chapter One:

_"Of all the places I could have gone to! Why do the fates hate me so much, Tranquility my ass! My stupid hero complex, argghhhh, I hate it so much! Sesshoumaru is going to have my head on a silver platter, stupid wars. Can nobody just be peaceful and not go raging mad high on destruction and chaos?" _ Kagome silently ranted in Edo Japanese as she, her best friend Sam and his girlfriend were being chased by a small spindly robotic creature. Her companions were too freaked out too notice the light blue hue accumulating around her fingertips. She quickly spun on her heels and tackled the metallic malevolent creature to the ground. Kagome felt its brains being purified (circuits or whatever) but it seemed oddly detached from the body. As its brain was obliterated from existence the body moved on its own accord. It locked its joints and stiffened.

Once Kagome was sure it won't do any more harm, (it was dead but with aliens you never know) she slowly pushed herself off its body and stood up.

"How did you do that?" Sam and Mikaela ran up to her side and gave her a pat on the back. She shrugged then slowly moved up towards Satan's camero, as Sam liked to call it, and the evil police car's fight was finished and the police car retreated when he realized he wasn't going to win. Kagome finished climbing the hill and stood right next to its leg. She asked it something and the robot nodded in response. Sam and Mikaela were less enthusiastic to move so close to the giant robot, "What are you crazy? Do you speak giant robot? They just had a giant robot death match!" Mikaela whispered harshly.

"If he wanted to hurt us he would have done so by now." Kagome reasoned

"What is it?" Mikaela asked

"Some giant, super advanced robot…Probably Japanese, ya definitely Japanese."

Kagome gave a very un-lady like snort, "If you think this is Japanese then your IQ points are lower then I thought. He's obviously alien, sorry for lack of a better word." Kagome needlessly apologized to the robot. The yellow Camero nodded in acceptance.

"Can you talk?" Mikaela shakily asked.

-FX radio broadcasting-

"So you talk through the radio?"

-Correct! You just won!-

"What was that last night?"

-Calling-Visitors from heaven rain down from heaven Halleighlua-

"Visitors from heaven, what so like your friends?" Mikaela said.

-Thank you very much, you're beautiful! - Are there any more questions you would like to ask? - Sam and Mikaela shook their heads; they were too astounded to think of anything intelligent.

"Thank you for saving us. That was really cool." Kagome said, "However I have to ask, why are you here?" Kagome asked, her experience in the feudal period hardened her and almost nothing could shake her foundations now.

-Be optimistic!-Captain! Captain!-He will have all your answers-The camero then folded into a million different shapes and he became the compact rusty car they first knew him as. -Are there any more questions, you would like to ask? - He opened his door invitingly and they quickly scrambled in curious as cats. The car then drove off, driver's seat empty, and they picked up Sam's pants, Kagome's backpack and Mikaela's purse.

Kagome was in a bad mood, of all the times to get into an intergalactic fight probably bloody war she forgot her bow and arrows, her emotions were in turmoil as she now realized she got into another war, and the place on her back that she couldn't reach was itching real bad. As a result, she stretched out in the back seat and vainly tried to itch. When Mikaela tried to sit next to her Kagome looked at Sam trying to tip him off to make his move. Sam was riding shot gun and Mikaela squatted on the mid section between the front two seats as it was obvious Kagome wasn't going to budge.

"Why don't you sit in the driver's seat?"

"What? He's driving!"

"Pretty good too." Kagome piped in.

"Well, sit in my lap. I mean I have the only seat belt and safety first." Sam offered. Mikaela sighed then agreed.

"That was a pretty good move."

"Ya?"

"Mhmm. But you know what I don't get? If he is some kind of super advanced alien robot how come he's disguised as a crappy car?" She said silently. Satan's Camero screeched to a stop in the tunnel and the car door opened. Sam and Mikaela climbed out and the door slammed after them. Kagome smiled at their rough treatment. She would have kicked them out too.

"Don't worry Bee, I like old school." To her enjoyment the radios blared

–They are- on a high way to hell! - Kagome laughed and crawled into the now vacant passenger's seat. After a couple minutes of agonizing silence Kagome spoke up. "So, do you have a name Mr. Yellow Camero?"

-Not yet not yet!-Got any suggestions?-

"It's your name; a name is your entire being in a nutshell giving me the honor is almost unheard of." Kagome said

-I don't care! As long as you are happy! - The unnamed Camero sung.

"Any preferences?"

-Tengo nada, dame lo. - (I have nothing, give me it.)

"Alright. How about Bumblebee, your racing stripes remind me of a Bumblebee, but are you sure you don't care?"

-I love it! Its perfect- A woman's voice screamed through the speakers. –ThankyouThankyouThankyou, babe- In a bought of excitement the newly named Bumblebee drove up the wall! Kagome squealed in shock. The same 'its perfect clip' played again as a brand new Chevy Camero drove underneath them. A bright blue beam shot from the headlights and passed over the hot rod and Bumblebee instantly started changing shape until it was an identical match.

"Oh my Kami! Bee, you're hot!" Kagome laughed as the seats reshaped underneath her.

-Thank you, thank you very much- Elvis played over the radio, Bumblebee made a U-turn and they headed to the stationary Sam and Mikaela. As they drove up Mikaela and Sam were just as shocked if not more.

"God! You're beautiful!" Mikaela praised running her hands over the hood. Elvis replayed and everyone laughed at the humor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**You probably noticed that some dialogue is not the same. Blame it on bad memory and the fact that Kagome changes it with her just being there. Read and Review!**_

_**-OriginalElementa**_

Chapter Two:

It was late, dark and oddly peaceful. Bumblebee drove to the look out cliff he 'broke down' at when Sam first hooked up with Mikaela. The humans were sitting on the ground while the giant robot looked expectedly at the night sky. Sam and Mikaela were cuddling, they said it was to preserve heat but we all know that's a lie, and Kagome was sitting in the scraggly tree off the side feeling a little left out. The miko was meditating in her lovely tree trying to keep her breathing steady, slow, and controlled as she attempted to connect with the Earth's ki. She felt 'Bee next to her, his life force was focused in the center of his chest with tendrils in his limbs; Sam and Mikaela were sharing their ki due to their close contact as it flowed in between them unresisting to the other.

Kagome smiled, even through their differences of background and past actions she could tell they were meant for each other. While connected to the Earth she felt the busy folk of Tranquility do their nightly rituals, the critters were doing their thing and even the minority of yokai that lived in Tranquility seemed to be content. At times like these she didn't mind being the last priestess; it was too peaceful to be sorrowful. Sam then exclaimed the presence of four meteors clearly visible. Extending her ki into the atmosphere she felt the basic emotions of Bumblebee's friends.

One had insatiable curiosity, another was a bit damper in their emotions, he had a warrior's feel to his life force, and another one resembled that of Kaede's stern yet caring with a healer's touch. The last and most prominent of the alien ki was strong, unwavering, loyal, compassionate and blindingly bright. Kagome pulled her ki back into her core and looked up at Bumblebee. "Are those your friends, Bee?"

-Sir yes sir! - Bumblebee transformed into his alt mode and the three kids piled in. Bumblebee reentered the city. They drove into the industrial district and up into an empty alley between two scarcely used storage warehouses. The mist from the nearby dock covered the ground and four awesome cars pulled up to meet them. Kagome matched each of their ki from earlier to each. Each car fit their ki description perfectly. They were each unique, sleek, and cool. The curious one was a silver Pontiac, the gruff war hardened warrior was a black Topkick, the Kaede like one was a lime green Hummer ambulance, and the leader was a Peterbilt semi.

Once Kagome, Sam and Mikaela were out of Bumblebee and at a safe distance off to the side each transformed into humanoid forms. The leader was by far the most impressive and moved to eyelevel with poor, freaked out Sam. "Are you Samuel James Witwicky, descendent of Archibald James Witwicky?"

"Ya." Sam squeaked

"I am Optimus Prime. We are a race of sentient synthetic robots from the planet Cybertron."

"But you can call us Autobots." The lime green one said.

"This is my second in command Jazz."

"What's crackin' little bitches?"

"Where did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked.

"The world wide web. My weapon's specialist, Ironhide."

Ironhide's arms formed into giant cannons, "Are you feeling lucky punks?"

"Easy Ironhide."

"I was just kidding; I just wanted to show them my guns."

"Our chief medical officer, Ratchet."

"The boy's pheromone level suggests he wants to mate with the female." Ratchet shamelessly announced. Kagome's head snapped to look at Sam.

"HENTAI!" She screamed and punched him strait in the jaw. Sam's head rolled back and he fell on his butt completely undignified.

Ironhide chuckled, "I like her."

"Be as that may, Ironhide I was referring to the other dark haired female." Ratchet corrected his vagueness. That caused both Mikaela and Sam to blush.

"And you have already met your guardian Bumblebee." Optimus continued ignoring his blunt CMO.

"His vocal processors were damaged; I'm still working on them." Ratchet added a beam of light went to his vocal chords and then he typed something onto his wrist panel.

"It's nice to meet you, my name is Kagome. This is Mikaela and I just punched Sam." Kagome replied smiling.

"Are you not surprised to see us?" Optimus asked.

"Nothing can surprise me." Kagome replied.

Ratchet's nose went up into the air, like a blood hound he looked at the miko, "Bumblebee! How come you didn't tell me one of your wards was hurt!" Ratchet screamed his disapproval.

"Who's hurt?" Kagome asks looking at her friends. Ratchet screamed again at her obliviousness.

"You are!"

"I am?" Kagome looked down at her body and nothing seemed out of order or bleeding, wait. It was the scar tissue on her side where the Shikon No Tama once hid. It reopened and was slowly oozing. "Huh, I guess so. But don't worry about it, Ratchet, it's an old wound." Ratchet scooped her up into his hand. "You are loosing your energon!"

"Blood Ratchet, it will stop on its own, it usually does. Bee, can you give me my backpack?" Bumblebee whined but handed over the trusty yellow backpack. After searching in its deep pockets she found her first aid kit and proceeded to wrap some bandages around her torso. Ratchet was not happy.

"How did you receive this wound?" Ironhide asked intrigued.

"I was attacked, but I kicked their ass. Hurt like hell though." Kagome replied, "Enough about me; it's fixed. On with the story!" Ratchet grumbled unhappy with his lack of knowledge on human anatomy.

Optimus closed his eyes and put his hand up to his optics. A hologram was projected from his irises onto the ground, "We were once a peaceful people, it didn't last long as Megatron stirred unrest and created conflicts. Small fights quickly escalated into a war, the longest in our history. All of it for the source of our life energy, the Allspark, I launched it off the planet to prevent Megatron and his followers from obtaining it. Megatron followed it to this planet. The artic cold and this atmosphere caught Megatron unawares and he crashed. Many years after, Archibald Witwicky found Megatron frozen in the ice and accidentally triggered his navigation system. The coordinates were imprinted on his glasses."

"How did you know about the glasses?" Sam asked

"EBay."

Kagome snorted, "Of course, EBay. Next it will be kreig's list and some idiot is selling Amaterasu's robes. So what's the plan Big Bot?"

"We need those glasses. If Megatron gets to the Allspark first he will enslave this planet's technology and use it to destroy the rest of the universe."

"The plan, lil miss is ta get the glasses first." Jazz butted in

"You Samuel James Witwicky hold the key to your race's survival." Optimus looked sternly, with the utmost seriousness at the kids.

"Please tell me you have those glasses." Mikaela whispered to her boyfriend. Sam just nodded dumbly. Kagome quickly ruffled through her bag once again and pulled out a box. It held pieces of a bow that was quickly put together, along with it was a quiver of arrows and she put those on her back. "Why do have those with you?"

"I'm an archer, it's my profession, but don't worry I have something for you if I want." Kagome replied. She tossed Mikaela bronze knuckles and Sam a box of smoke pellets.

"You have a whole arsenal in there! Why do you have those with you? The internet suggests that most humans try to avoid violence." Ironhide said impressed that the little squishy had some sense to have an arsenal.

"Do I look stupid? Having a weapon is always a good thing; my heritage puts me in constant danger so I carry weapons."

"I thought you were just a priestess?"

"Not only that but my adopted brother is the most powerful and influential person in the economy."

"Who is you co-creation Kagome?" Optimus asked politely.

"Sesshoumaru Taisho. Okay, we need the glasses, where are they Sam?"

"In my backpack at home." Sam said absently mentally exhausted.

"That's our first stop then." All the Autobots transformed back into their alt forms and the kids all pilled into Bumblebee, they took the highway back into Tranquility and were cruising in silence.

"Wait, why does Mikaela get the bronze knuckles?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Important! Read the PS and PSS!**_

_**Tell me if anything is wrong with the characters, details or anything you want me to improve or explain. I have a hard hide; however, I would appreciate it if you sent me compliments instead.**_

_**-OrigianlElementa**_

_**P.S. If you have seen the movie you know what happens, but after the movie finishes I will be more original with the story line, plot, conflict etc. and make Kagome's interactions with the Autobots more apparent.**_

_**P.S.S I want at least 30 votes (AT LEAST). Face it, 3 chapters all uploaded at once at almost 3 pages each, deserves 30 reviews. The fewer votes the slower I update! I don't even care if they are complaints! **_

Chapter Three:

"You guys just stay hidden, I'll be back." Sam pleaded. Kagome watched him run into the Witwicky home.

"Femme, your wound is still leaking." Ratchet said after they snuck onto the Witwicky's backyard lawn.

"I'll sew it up later." Kagome waved the medic off as she tried to keep the Cybertronians from demolishing the flowers. Optimus ushered Mikaela into Sam's bedroom and they continued the search for the glasses.

"No it is important for the matter to be taken care of right now; I will not allow such damage to continue to exist while in my presence." Ratchet insisted he was quite stern and dead set about healing the wound so much so that he failed to notice the power lines and crashed into them as he tried to snatch Kagome up in his hand. "Wow! That was tingly!"

"Ya looked like lots of fun." Ironhide sarcastically said. Kagome giggled then tried to calm Optimus down as he was annoyed by Sam's panicky emotions and the slow progress to find the glasses.

"I told you to stay! Why can't you stay?"

"Alright, alright calm down. Autobots fall back." Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet all hid on the side of the house while Bumblebee and Jazz hid on the porch.

"Why is this door locked? You know there are no locked doors in my house. Open this door Samuel!" Ron ordered.

"Just open the door Sammy; you know that he'll start counting." Judy added.

"5…4…

"Oh dear he's counting, he's counting!"

"3…2…"

"What's up, what's with the bat?"

"Why are you so dirty?"

"I'm a kid, it happens."

"What was with that light?" Ron butted in.

"Dad there was no light, they went out! You have two in your hands! You can't just barge in!" Sam argued.

"We saw a light and were worried Sammy. I'm sorry, I had a couple drinks and…were you…masturbating?"

"MOM!"

"Sam's creators are so annoying, can I shoot them?" Ironhide begged, Optimus just glared at

"Judy that is a father son thing!" Ron said embarrassed.

"We don't have to call it that, we can call it, I don't know, Sam's Happy Time." Now Sam and Ron (and Mikaela) were all embarrassed and proceeded to argue about what was appropriate. Mikaela decided to help out Sam and revealed herself.

"Hi, I'm Mikaela."

"Wow, you're gorgeous! Oh, sorry you had to listen to our little family discussion."

"Ya mom, where's my backpack?"

"On the kitchen counter, honey." Sam heard no more as he rushed down the stairs and found the glasses then stuffed them in his pocket. Mikaela distracted his parents and ever so slowly led them down the stairs.

"Your mom is so nice." Mikaela commented. *Ding Dong*

"Are you Mr. Wifawicky?" A strange man in a suit asked.

"It's Witwicky. What do you want?" Ron asked immediately distrustful.

"Your son's car was stolen and we think it has something to do with a national terrorist group. I'm an agent of Sector Seven."

"Haven't heard of it."

"Never will."

"Ron, there are guys all around the house! They are tearing up my petunias!"

"Mam put down the bat." Another man in a suit instructed as he tried to wrestle it from her grip. He seemed more malevolent then the previous and his bald head made it seem almost laughable.

"Get your hands off of my wife."

"She's carrying a loaded weapon sir." The potential threat Judy made was soon forgotten as the first son was seen in the door way of the kitchen. "How are you doing son?"

"Uhhh, fine." Ron soon stepped in front of his only offspring and tried to deter the two from anything they were trying to do. The bald man then handed something to the first man who then asked Sam to step forward.

"34 red, Bingo! Bag them and tag them boys"

"Kagome?" Ron stated confused as he saw the Asian girl come up behind the agents.

"*sniffle* sob* Mister, I need help." Kagome faked cried as she tapped the man on the shoulder. The oblivious man failed to notice that most of the guards were on the ground unconscious. He was so stupid!

"Yes what is it?" The man irritably asked, Kagome the rushed into his arms hugging him, knocking the machine to the ground and sobbed into his shoulder. The bald man tried to pry her off of his boss as she clung to him like glue.

"Mmmff msdifiddf, ffmdsds."

"What? How did you get past the guards?"

The faked tears and sobs stopped Kagome looked the man straight on with an evil glint in her eye, "I said: RUN SAM!" She kneed the man in the family jewels then punched the bald man in the face. Sam snapped out of his stupor grabbed his parents and Mikaela and dashed for it. Kagome led them while eliminating any defensive from the other men in suits and other workers. She fell to the back of the group and stood like a wall letting nothing and no one pass. Sam tried to pull her to no avail, "Listen to me Sam, give the glasses to Optimus, your parents to safety and **do not come after me!**They will take me to the Allspark it's almost guaranteed, just track my cell. Do you understand?" They were safe for the moment but they needed a plan.

"NO, your coming!"

"Sam, I can take care of myself! The glasses are the most important thing, give them to the Autobots! I'll stay behind and through them off your trail."

"Then I'm coming with you. Mikaela can give the Autobots the glasses, they won't believe the charade if I'm not with you." Mikaela was then given the glasses, his shell shocked parents, specific directions and then they ran in different directions.

"What do *huff* do when *pant* catch up with us?" Sam asked out of breath as they ran down the street through the traffic and into public, crowded areas.

"Fight, and eventually let them kidnap us. Listen I am going to give you the 30 second fighting course."

"Lay *huff* it on me." Sam said gasping for air.

"Keep your arms to your chest, if they get a hold of them they can use them to pin you to the ground. These guys are professionally trained so do anything to gain the advantage, and kick anywhere you can. I don't care if it's in their shins or their groins. Just keep moving, be watchful and don't let any one within arm length. Do you still have those pellets?" Sam nodded breathless, "Good, keep those in your hands and crush each one to keep a constant smoke cloud around us. Kick at anything shadowy, I will be knocking them out. Don't go down easy, make it as convincing as possible; got it?"

Sam didn't have the stamina she did from the constant traveling in the feudal era and tired after they passed the highway into a scrap yard. The men in black suits caught up equally breathless as Sam. "Kagome, I'm glad to have you as my best friend." Kagome smiled the heartwarming smile she was known for, and then purposely knocked over some scrapped hub caps attracting the attention of the Sector Seven goons.

"So what they got you for?" A blonde lady asked. Sam and Kagome were in a helicopter on their way to Hoover Dam with a fattish black man and a skinny, beautiful blonde.

"I bought a car. Turned out to be a giant alien robot, who knew?" The black man was gaping like a fish.

"I was stupid enough to follow him when he was running from it." Kagome said, "Nice to meet you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I love the reviews! Keep them coming! Any requests for anything in particular to for the story once the first movie ends? Notice that the movie will end and the real plot will begin…Dun dun duuuuuuum!**

**-OriginalElementa**

Chapter Four:

"Hey kids, I think we got off on a bad foot, hungry? I can get you a Macchiato, cappuccino, Big Mack?" Agent Simmons offered the teens as they climbed out of the helicopter onto the tarmac on top of the Hoover Dam.

"I'm a vegetarian." Kagome mumbled as she tried to fight off the conflicting ki's that the Dam seemed to hide. One was horribly malevolent, almost as evil as the long dead evil Naruku and the other completely and utterly benevolent that just screamed love and power. The sheer power each life force, chakra, had was enough to make Kagome want to pass out.

Ignoring Kagome, he turned to Sam and put his hand on the teen's shoulder in a sincere but utterly creepy fatherly gesture. "Listen son, I need you to tell me all you that you know. A lot of people can die if you don't tell us what's happening."

"Okay but first I want my parents released and briefed, Kagome's handcuffs taken off,"

"And I want my weapons you confiscated and a phone call." Kagome added counting on her fingers as she always was bad at math.

"We'll talk about that later." Agent Simmons ushered the two teens, the two hackers: Maggie and Glen, Secretary Keller and a squad of solders into the Hoover Dam down into a catacomb of above top secret clearance.

"Oh, my god what is that thing!" Maggie exclaimed as they entered a giant room centered on one huge, evil Megatron.

"That, my dear is NBE-1. Your grandfather Archibald Witwicky made one of the most important discoveries in human history. It is the origin of modern technology for decades the U.S. studied his anatomy, once it was apparent that the polar icecaps were melting it threatened the whole operation so President Bush decided to move him here. We theorize that the Earth's magnetic field messed up its scanners causing it to crash into the arctic where the below zero temperature quickly froze him over."

"Not to criticize everything that you know but that is Megatron." Sam said crossing his arms

"A who's a tron?" Simmons asked.

"Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons, he's basically the harbinger of death that went looking for their life source, the Allspark, after it was launched off Cybertron. It is some type of weird cube thingy." Sam explained, "You know where it is, don't you?"

"Follow me." Agent Simmons led the group out of the chamber, face in a serious expression. Kagome struggled to keep up, the evil chakra she felt outside was Megatron, now that she was in a closer proximity it took great effort to fight off the probing ki with her own, out of practice, miko abilities. The Captain of the army squad who introduced himself as Will Lenox generously offered his arm. Kagome latched on to it grateful and stumbled out of the room.

"This here is our crown jewel. Carbon dating puts it landfall here in 1343 B.C. the Original Eight didn't find it until1875. As technology evolved the presidents of the past made it their personal job to keep every civilian away until President Hoover built the dam around it. Fourteen football fields of solid concrete making it impossible for any Earth or alien scanner to detect it. So far it's worked."

"You didn't think it was important enough to tell the U.S. army you were keeping giant aliens and a huge cube in the basement?" Secretary Keller demanded flustered that he, the Secretary of Defense, was left in the dark.

"Until recently we had no reason or some threatening situation to tell any one."

"Well you have it now!"

"Wait, back up. You said the Dam hid some type of energy, what kind exactly?" Maggie asked logically. Agent Simmons moved out of the chamber to some new unknown location. Kagome, unlike when she was with Megatron, was oddly and strongly drawn to the Allspark. It called to her baser instincts and to her Shikon no Tama Guardian instincts as well. Sam saw her reluctance to leave and the glazy look over her cobalt blue eyes, he gently took her by the hand and tugged her out. Only when a thick, metal door shut and locked behind her did she come back to her senses.

"Don't be alarmed, they have to lock us in." Agent Simmons explained as he handed out waiver forms.

"What happened in here, Freddy Kruger looked like he went crazy." A soldier named Epps murmured looking at the one wall with scratch marks that pealed back the metal plating.

"That ain't Freddy, that's Wolverine!" Glen corrected in his geekily glee.

"That's very funny." Simmons said dryly, "We are able to manipulate the energy from the cube into that box. Any body got a phone? Blackberry, Bluetooth?"

"I have a Nokia." Glen offered, Simmons took the offered black phone and put it into the box. With a sadistic smile he turned on power switches and pushed an ominious red button. Kagome heard him murmur about samurai and Japanese but her eyes belonged to the phone. She saw a bolt of pure ki shoot out from a probe at the top and hit the black phone. It unfolded like backwards origami and a small spider like robot took its spot. With six legs, a tiny (yet cute head) and two stubby arms, five digits each it distantly reminded her of a sci fi movie. Confusion, fear and immobilizing self consciences racked its frame and were sent off in waves where Kagome picked them up. Cautiously she extended a bit of her powers to wrap around the bot and prod it for any information. All she got back was curiosity, pokes back and the feel that the life this once phone had was new, naive and innocent.

Still scared it popped out its tiny machine guns and started shooting at the glass box. The bald man seemingly stepped out from the shadows and murmured into Simmons ear, "It's breaking the box." Kagome's head snapped up and screamed at the Agents as they were about to press a big red button, one the screamed danger. Everything slowed down, the electricity that would end the bot's life moved through the circuits but before it was focused on the baby, she punched through the box and grabbed the baby bot before it could be fried.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Kagome yelled in blind rage, she tucked the Nokia into the crook of her arm then with her free arm punched the bald man in the jaw. The army soldiers restrained her before she could thoroughly beat the crap out of the two would be murderers.

"Are you insane? That thing will kill you; we should kill it before it kills us!" The bald man retorted making an attempt to grab at the baby Nokia who pushed itself farther into Kagome's body. Simmons restrained his colleague before he could harm either of them.

"IT'S JUST A BABY YOU BAKA! I feel its innocence, its new ki, it was scared and YOU WERE GOING TO KILL HER!" Kagome continued her rant until she got her point across that the Allspark was a life giving device, the only one the Cybertronians had. It could create sentient life like it just did; Simmons blanched as he realized all the wrongness that he's done in his employment to sector seven. "Where are the rest, Simmons?" Kagome asked with a glare that would have made Sesshoumaru proud.

Simmons dumbly answered her, "We have kept 5 others alive, and made/killed countless others." His tone was one of complete grief and sorrow; even though he committed so much murder he truly had no idea the extents of his actions. "I'll take you to them." With a new steeled resolve he passed the rest of the shell shocked group to be toured by the bald man and the miko and agent ran down the halls to a new section of the base. They came to another thick, metal door. Simmons dismissed all the guards and scientists and Kagome ran to the five remaining babies in the dark room. They were all strapped to either the wall or to examination tables.

Each one varied in size and shape, they were also scared out of their wits and possible minds that she would bring them any harm. Overwhelmed with her maternal instinct Kagome's loving miko filled the room, calming each one. She murmured sweet nothing to each one as she freed them from their confines and healed them as best as she could with her own life force. They latched on to her like she was the only floating long in a vast ocean and still shook from the traumatic experience of their births up to now, however long that was. Kagome prayed to Amaterasu* and each Kami* she knew of for guidance and hope for her new babies. She walked out holding the bigger babies in her arms and glared at all the onlookers and Simmons "I want my phone call."

With an air of authority Kagome walked back to Sam, the hackers, and the soldiers who were gathered in the Allspark chamber. Unknowingly a small Decepticon crawled out of its hiding spot in the opposite corner of the room. –Allspark location: found, Megatron: found, All Decepticons: report in and end this war!-

"We need to get the Allspark out of here, Sam."

"I know Kagome, but it's huge and the Autobots could be anywhere!" Sam agreed. He (and everyone else) looked at her strangely as she was basically a Jungle Gym. The Nokia was nestled in the curve of her neck curtained by her ebony locks, two toddler sized baby bots were held in her arms resting on her hips, they had their heads buried in her bosom, another baby bot hung on her neck and dangled on her back in a piggy back position, a very small baby bot hid in her shirt (situated between her breasts) and the last one sat on top of her head tangled in her locks.

-Red Alert-Red Alert-Red Alert-Power is being cut off from NBE1's chamber, generator is melting!-The alarm screamed, the lights went red and screams filled the air as wimpy scientists ran for their lives. The soldiers quickly moved into action securing their weapons, ammo and organizing the remaining Agents into a battle plan.

"Damn! Communications are done Captain!" One of the soldiers shouted over to Lennox.

"Kagome, you're the only one here who knows the most about natural energy, get that cube out of here any means necessary! Agent Simmons you guys must have some type of short wave radio link, use it and get the air force we can't make a stand without them!" Simmons took Maggie, Glen, and Secretary with him out of the hanger, Lennox continued barking orders over the loud alarm but Kagome wasn't paying attention. Instead of fighting the pull she felt she gave into it. She walked towards the cube, each step closer made her mind clearer. She gently put the two biggest bot babies down who quickly latched onto her legs and touched the inscription on the surface of the cube. Sparks danced between her fingertips. Infusing her hands with her miko energy she let the cube guide her. Warmth passed over her and the cube shrunk until it was small enough to be picked up. The two biggest bots clambered back into her arms and held the Allspark between them.

"We got to get out of here!" Sam yelled over the blaring alarm. Kagome perked up as she felt the familiar aura of him arrive. She yelled at Lennox, his squad and Sam to follow her and then led them to the exit at the other end of the base. In the light of the sun she saw the silhouettes of Shippo and Inuyasha who leaned against their cars.

"Yo wench! What did you get yourself into this time?"

"I'll explain later but we need to get out of here!" Kagome awnsered rushing into the shotgun of Inuyasha's Vespa. Sensing her urgency and too scared of her to deny her he moved into the drivers seat and hit the gas.

"What the hell is going on Kagome! What's up with the tiny robots and why did you call us on the emergency line?" Inuyasha yelled in his typical manner at the miko and the scared sparklings.

"I swear, Inuyasha that if you don't keep you voice down and swearing to a minimum I will rip off your family jewels, stick them in a jar and give them to Kikyou, your mate, to use as leverage and blackmail!" Kagome threatened with her piercing eyes. Inuyasha knew when she was dead serious and the only reason she hasn't sitted him was because he was driving.

"Feh, fine but you haven't answered my questions Kagome!"

Kagome sighed and would have rubbed her eyes if they weren't occupied in a gesture of stress. "Long story short: I got myself into a giant robot alien war. The bad guys want to use their ultimate source of power called the Allspark, which Sam is holding, to transform earth's technology and take over the world." Inuyasha looked at the backseat cramped with the teen, the Allspark and Captain Will Lenox.

"Damn, I have no idea what you did to the Kami, but you sure pissed them off if they put you into an alien war." A harsh glare from Kagome made him snap his jaw shut and apologized for the bad language. "So what's up with the tiny robots?"

"Baby Cybertronians," Kagome deadpanned like it explained everything in the world "Let me use your cell." Inuyasha handed it over no complaint, Kagome dialed Mikaela's phone number.

"Hello?" Mikaela's voice said from the other side.

"Mikaela, it's me, Kagome. Is Optimus close by I need to talk to him."

"Oh my god Kagome, we were so worried! He's here hold on." Mikaela's voice gushed over the cell. A sound of rustling fabric came over the signal then Mikaela spoke again, "Kagome you are on speaker, everyone can here you."

"Okay guys, listen, I have the Allspark and 5 baby versions of you with me. Sam and I as well as a couple of solders are on our way to Mission city to hide the cube because the idiots who had it kept Megatron not a few doors down, frozen in a block of ice. He probably defrosted by now and is currently tailing us with a bunch of his goons, any suggestions?" A moment of silence ensued.

"Did you say baby Cybertronians?" Optimus said with a strangely hopeful voice.

"Ya, at least their auras feel really new to me. Why?"

"You have 5 sparklings with you Kagome, you were right to call them babies. They are the most precious things to us and any one of us including Decepticons would offline ourselves if it meant them living another breem. They were very rare during the golden age and now more so that the war has ensued as the Allspark is the only one to grant Cybertronian life. I beg you to protect them with your life. We will meet you in Mission city and we will win the battle." Optimus said determined, his lecture on sparklings was so inspiring it only hardened Kagome's resolve to protect them as her maternal instincts called for.

"Your wish for me to protect them was unnecessary, Optimus, I would have done it any way." Kagome replied in a soft voice, "We'll see you there Optimus." Kagome clicked the phone shut and handed it back to her once hanyou crush.

"What's the plan wench?" Inuyasha asked.

"We drive to mission city, fight, protect the cube and end this war."

"You're the boss." Inuyasha accelerated the car onward to the huge city that was evacuated in advance for the battle to come.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay to clear things up, I was really tired when I wrote the last chapter so I made a couple of mistakes. 1. There are 5, sparklings. 2. Mikaela doesn't have any friends, turns out that the girls at her high school hate her guts, so she doesn't have many friends. Thus, the many boyfriends, she was only too happy to give Kagome her cell number. 3. Kagome is just cool like that to summon her feudal friends. Don't question the awesomeness. 4. All will be explained. Be patient my little readers.**

**-OE**

**P.S. Don't be afraid to send your reviews, even if they are criticisms**

The drive to Mission City was silent and somewhat comfortable. The sparkling could feel the tension and that made them uneasy, they clung to Kagome leaving small red lines on her skin. However to the trained eye, Kagome was running over all the possible outcomes of the giant alien battle and of course Inuyasha was thinking of Kagome's world famous, mouthwatering, victory Ramen.

**Ring** **Ring** **Ring** "Hello?"

"Kagome, its Optimus Prime. When we get to the human city you will take care of the sparklings at all costs. They are beyond value, I cannot stress how important it is for you to hide and stay out of our war." Optimus ordered, Kagome could hear his urgency and reluctantly.

"Well that's great and all but what is I going to do with the Cube?" Kagome asked.

"Samuel will take the All Spark, we will figure out what to do with it once we get to the city."

"I don't know if that is the best idea Optimus, Sam isn't known for any skills. Do you have a plan B?"

"I trust Samuel and his decisions, what will happen, will occur according to Primus. Tell him that if all else fails; he will push the cube into my chest. I will sacrifice myself to prevent any more damage to your species and this planet." Optimus said bravely. Kagome was no stranger to sacrifice, she understood Optimus' desperate state, and she has been through it herself. If it meant to save the ones she loved she would kill herself just to make sure they got an extra couple seconds of life. Even though she understood his predicament, she knew there had to be another option. She didn't live through a war of her own just too through in the towel when she was involved in another just for a few days.

"I'm sorry Optimus, but I cannot let that happen. I will do everything in my power to prevent you from making that decision." With those final words Kagome hung up on the last descendent of the Primes and with an epiphany she formulated a battle plan. "Hey Inuyasha, is there a time warp nearby?"

"Yah, why wench? Plannin' to take a trip? You know that it might not work both ways."

"I know."

"Feh, stupid wench. There is one in one of Sesshoumaru's buildings. We found it in the 1900's, it's on 34th street."

"Good, that's where we are heading anyway. Listen carefully Inuyasha…"

Kagome knew her mission, it wasn't going to be easy to accomplish but hopefully it will help end this war. With the help of her miko powers, she slowly started to drain the so called Allspark and empty most of its power into the Shikon No Tama; the Shikon has been only babble; since the final battle and could store as much energy as needed, alien or otherwise. Once the cube was empty and the pearl full, Kagome emptied a lot of her purifying powers into the empty Allspark. It will take a convincing lie for her plan to work, so when they finally arrived at their destination in Mission City she was tingling with Allspark power and the Allspark was tingling with her power. Inuyasha's bluntness came in handy as he forced Sam to man up and take the cube to the white building. Bumblebee was being hitched up to a tow truck when his legs where blown up and Kagome ran to 'safety' or the STWP (space, time warp portal) located in one of Taisho's company buildings. Inuyasha guarded her and the sparklings as they ran to the location while the Autobots were busy with the Decepticons scattered around Mission City. Shippo and the other demons that accompanied him to Hoover Dam were evacuating leftover civilians and wounded soldiers. The Autobots or American soldiers didn't question the help even though they exhibited animal features; they saw aliens frozen in the Hoover Dam they didn't really care at this point.

Using her miko powers to check out the battle scene, Kagome found that Optimus and Megatron were having a showdown in the town square with a frightened Sam in the corner carrying the Cube filled with her purifying powers. They exchanged words then sword clashes until Megatron stood over the fallen Optimus with a gun to his chassis. Sam did what Optimus asked him to do only, twisted his words just like Kagome hoped, he found the loop hole that was in Optimus' words, instead of pushing the cube into Megatron's chest, he pushed it into the war lord's instead. Her miko powers acted as they should and gave the Decepticon a nasty jolt, they weren't meant to work with or against technology. They actually repelled each other, hoping that this rule would apply to the Cybertronians Kagome's plan worked and the miko powers sent a backlash through Megatron's body sending him crashing through four buildings.

To say the least, both Megatron and Optimus were shocked. "Where's the Allspark Optimus?" Megatron demanded climbing out of the rubble.

"I thought that was it! What happened, Sam?" Optimus protested.

"How the hell am I supposed to know, Kagome traveled in a different car and handed the Allspark to me when we got out…KAGOME!" Sam exclaimed in realization, "She switched it or something!" Megatron and Optimus came to an agreement on their comms. They will find the Allspark then continue the war, the cube took precedence. Their troops were informed of the new development and they walked in the direction the miko ran on in. That was until Kagome's friends stood in their path.

"You will leave the Shikon no Miko alone to do whatever she deems necessary. She knows what's best to end this war." One man said he had stunningly gold eyes and a green sheen in his ebony hair, "Believe us, we understand the situation but she ended our century long war." Slowly more of Kagome's followers grouped behind the man and the red haired teenager that protected Lenox and his squad joined the man in the front.

"We will not allow you to pass us, believe in my momma." He was about Sam's age and with a look of defiance stood, deliberately in harm's way.

"Oh, and what does a fleshy know about war?" Megatron sneered.

"More then you will comprehend." With those last words, the mass of people even if they were that, drew some sort of prehistoric weapon from thin air. The Cybertronians and organics alike engaged in a battle like never before. Even though the Autobots were reluctant to fight the ones that opposed them the Decepticons had no problem. These humans were ungodly fast, could take hits and shake them off without a thought. The Decepticons grew frustrated enough to start shooting at the weird creatures as it was clear now that they were not humans. It was astounding that some of them even lost a couple of limbs and acted as though it didn't hurt and it did not impair any of them. Then the battle stalled and the non-humans regrouped in an orderly fashion.

"You're too late, she has crossed the STWP. You were worthy opponents, too bad you lost." The red haired teenager smirked. Then like that, their forms blurred and disappeared, no trace was left behind.

Their words rang true, Kagome passed into the STWP only a few minutes before. Her form disappeared into blue light as she passed through the gateway with her five sparklings and her trusty yellow backpack.


	6. Chapter 6

"Kagome, you're presence is needed in room 21B." the overhead intercom intoned as life in the clinic bustled on with its usual end of cycle activity. Kagome, the technorganic, looked up from the datapad she was currently reading at the nurse's station. She groaned but complied with the request, a lot has happened in the past megacycle. When she jumped through the space time portal, Midoriko and a being called Primus agreed that it would be in both her and the Allspark energy that she housed, best interest that she should blend in as best as possible until the danger passes in the future. Kagome knew something was up, time travel was very finicky; the point of time travel was to give the time traveler a chance to change the future by affecting the past. So until they clarified things, Kagome will do whatever she wants to.

What they forgot to mention was that this particular STWP would lead to the famed and supposedly dead Cybertron, only instead it's very much alive, prosperous and NOT dead: The Golden Age. Well she knew it would be an adventure. But that's not all of it, no she's technorganic and pregnant, heavily pregnant or carrying. Kagome was happy and excited that those five sparklings were getting a do-over and so far it has been only a blessing. The rumors (this is the only time they have been helpful), well the rumors that have been circulating say that she was forced to spark merge by one of the gangs that have recently surfaced in Iacon. Multiple spark merges= multiple new sparks= heavily pregnant Kagome. Unlike Earth, new life is extremely sacred and despite the underhanded way to impregnate a femme, she couldn't purge the new sparks; not that she wanted to anyway.

However, everyone at the hospital/clinic has been extremely helpful and supportive. Her colleagues would take over patient examinations when her pedes were killing her or when she had cravings, the ones that were off duty would retrieve the object of her desire. She loved them like her family which would make them her third. Her family kept getting bigger and soon even bigger! "Red Alert could you…"

"…go to room 21B? Of course, but with all these favors I expect you to name one of the tikes after me." Red Alert said jokingly, he helped the femme into the nearby chair. It's only been a couple of cycles since the technorganic was inducted into the hospital staff family. Everyone loved her refreshing, lovable, caring personality. Sometimes it worried them that she put everyone else's needs before her own, that made them love her all the more and now that she carried, everyone made sure that she was taken care of.

"Good Morning Kagome. Tired already?" The CMO, Ratchet asked absentmindedly as he passed. He quickly assessed one of the hospitals most talented doctor and grunted when the analyzed data came out as expected. Kagome and her growing sparks were doing just fine.

"Ya, I'll be better when I get some Energon from the break room. I can't wait for it to be over! I hope no other femme has to carry 5 at the same time, it's awful!" Kagome whined to her first friend in Iacon.

"But do you love them don't you?"

"Are you crazy? I love them!"

"Just checking" Ratchet smirked, "Now that you are further on in your carrying I want to keep an optic on you at all times. That means you need to move into the doctor's quarters on the top floor, and preferably next to my rooms." Kagome started to protest but Ratchet cut her off, "You are the only femme in history to carry more than twins, and even though you are still very early in your Carrying anything could go wrong."

"Fine, but I will still do my fair share of work." Kagome protested.

"That is okay with me, but I will cut your normal amount of examinations in half and if you want to make up for it you can do paperwork or you can watch the monitors. Now go get that Energon." Ratchet helped the femme up from her seat and slightly pushed her towards the break room. She was a mystery to everyone, one day she showed up for an interview to be an apprentice and quickly advanced. She became a fully-fledged medic in no time and when she started to show signs of her carrying/pregnancy, nobody questioned how it happened or who the Sire(s) were but only helped the femme out. They couldn't help but help, Kagome had an alluring attitude that made others want to repay her attention in the kindest way possible; it was the perfect symbiotic relationship!

Nobody would have guessed that it would change in a nanoclick.


	7. A new beginning

Dear my faithful readers.

I went over this story and decided that it needed a major make over. So I will keep this version up and running until I replace it all together. I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience. I hate it when stories are discontinued but do keep an open mind for its replacement I'll notify you when it happens. Keep reading, keep an open mind, and keep on rocking! ;))

Sincerely OE.


End file.
